LAST FRIDAY NIGHT TGIF
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: Outakke de TSM: La fiesta de graduación llegó,después de una alocada noche de alcohol, música, sexo y algunos muffins "mágicos", ella despierta en la cama del lindo chico que tanto habia atormentado en sus años de preparatoria.
1. Chapter 1

**No sigas!**

* * *

><p>Este es un outakke del fic<strong>: Tan solo… mírame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Si quieres leer lo que en un principio fue un OS, <strong>antes debes leer el fic<strong> que apenas a salido a la luz, donde colaboro con la escritora Regina Baechler, mi amiga del futuro.

* * *

><p>¿Te pica la curiosidad? Vamos se paciente entra primero a <strong>Tan solo… mírame., <strong>para que no se arruine lo que teníamos escrito para ti.

* * *

><p>Si ya lo leíste, y te quedaste con ganas de conocer un poco más a nuestros personajes geeks, Regina y yo te invitamos a leer: <strong>Tan solo… mírame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Parezco disco rayado, lo sé, pero anímate a entrar a nuestro nuevo proyecto: <strong>valdrá la pena :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos, <strong>**Regina Baechler**** y -DuLce aMoR- **


	2. outakke de: Tan sólo mírame

**3 lugar en el Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest**

**¡muchas gracias chicas!**

**Nombre de la historia: LAST FRIDAY NIGHT/VIERNES POR LA NOCHE**

**Nombre****de****las****autoras:** Regina Baechler y -DuLceaMoR-

**Pareja:**Bella/ Edward

**Número****de****palabras:**8.624

**Rated/Advertencias:**M por "Dulces de Limón". Hay escenas subidas de tono, si no eres mayorcita con criterio "de-formado" no entres…de lo contrario no nos hacemos responsables de posibles traumas infantiles. Así mismo, no nos hacemos responsables por posibles combustiones espontáneas.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo jugamos con ellos un rato, sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. No al plagio. Esta historia esta inspirada en la divertida canción Last Friday Night de Katy Perry, los hechos son invención de nuestras mentes creativas y retorcidas.

_**Summary: Una alocada fiesta de graduación. Bella hermosa y popular, Edward un nerd y looser total. Venganza, pasión, besos, "dulce de limón", drogas y alcohol, un despertar sin recuerdos, ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LAST FRIDAY NIGHT (T.G.I.F) DE KATY PERRY. <strong>

_Last Friday night _

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot. _

_Viernes por la noche_

_Si, bailamos en las mesas_

_Y tomamos muchos tragos,_

_Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvidé. _

… **0 …**

**Bella´s POV. **

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a darme en la cara, de lleno en mis párpados.

¡Dios, qué dolor más grande de cabeza! ¡Como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima!

Mi mano derecha comenzó a moverse por mi cara hasta llegar a mi cabeza, ¿tengo puesto un casco de vikingo con alas? ¿¡Qué diablos!

Con esfuerzo, logro abrir los ojos. Siento punzadas en los párpados. ¡Qué dolor!

Plumas regadas por toda la habitación y un hermoso chico con el torso desnudo a mi lado. No logro verle el rostro, uno de sus brazos lo cubren. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es él? ¿Tuvimos sexo? ¿¡Tuvimos sexo! ¡OooooH! ¡Ay no!..

Levanté la fina sábana que me cubría.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Si, tuvimos sexo!

Camino hacia la ventana de la recámara, envuelta en una sábana; inspecciono el cuarto, que por lo visto es de un chico: espadas colgadas, pósters de súper héroes, reconocimientos en la pared, diplomas; una repisa de trofeos; una camisa de él colgada muy ordenada sobre el respaldo de una silla, me la llevo a la cara, aspiro su aroma, es embriagante.

_Hay un extraño en mi cama, hay un bombardeo en mi cabeza. Brillos por toda mi habitación; flamencos rosados en la piscina; hiedo a minibar. El DJ se desmayó en el patio y barbie está en la barbacoa* _

Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, tratando de recordar todas las imágenes que podía, y había una pregunta que no me dejaba tranquila: ¿¡Qué demonios hice anoche!

**Viernes por la tarde graduación en la preparatoria de Forks 17:00 p.m. **

**(Horas antes de la fiesta en la casa Swan)**

**Edward's POV**

¡Por fin acababa este calvario de cuatro odiosos años!

_La graduación._

Instancia en la cual dejamos atrás parte de la niñez para caminar por la senda de la adultez…¿Quién se cree todas esas mentiras? La prepa fue de lo peor para mí, de no haber sido por mis grandes amigos, no hubiese sobrevivido. De no haber sido por Jazz, quien pacientemente oía todas mis frustraciones, sería un loco de atar y ya estaría en el manicomio con terapia de elctroshok; James y Jacob, mis grandes amigos, que comparten su amor por las matemáticas tanto como yo, juntos creamos el Club de Matemáticas y hemos participado en torneos, y los hemos ganado todos. Nunca nos han reconocido ello, prefieren que lleguen los idiotas cabezas de músculo, con el trofeo de fútbol americano, que el gran trofeo tributo a la inteligencia.

Si ellos no fueran buenos para jugar este estúpido juego sin sentido, no serían nada, pues, sé que afuera de estas paredes, el ser atlético no te sirve de mucho, si no tienes cerebro, en la Universidad te mueres. Y espero que eso les pase a estos idiotas llenos de esteroides.

Mi gran amigo y "hermano", Emmett, gracia a él, sobrevivimos todos estos años, de las golpizas de esos imbéciles, nadie se metería con semejante bestia. Su padre, es dueño del gimnasio, a donde acuden todos estos imbéciles cabeza de músculo, por eso le tienen respeto; saben muy bien, que Emmett, podrían "sin querer" sacar algún tornillo esencial de alguna máquina, y estos idiotas podrían sufrir algún "accidente".

A Emm, no le interesan mucho los deportes, pero siempre ha sido grandote y fuerte como un oso; de hecho, el entrenador lo quería para el equipo, pero se negó, el prefiere el ajedrez y las ciencias.

¡Sólo unas cuantas horas, y será oficial, ya no más prepa!

¡Se acabará esta odiosa tortura!

- ¿Estás listo para recibir ese estúpido diploma?.- Preguntó Jasper, quien tomó asiento a mi lado

- Eso creo, ¡sólo quiero terminar esta odiosa etapa pronto! ¿Han venido tus padres?

- Sí, y han venido con audiencia, tengo mi propio público.

Miré hacia el público, donde se hallaban los padres. En efecto, ahí se encontraban Aro y Cayo Volturi, los padres de Jasper, muy emocionados, llenos de orgullo, llorando desde ya, acompañados con algunos de sus más leales amigos.

Los padres de Jazz, tiene una discoteca en Seattle para el "mundo gay", sin embargo, es uno de los más exclusivos e influyentes clubes nocturnos de la ciudad. Y además del más afamado salón de belleza y spa de Forks.

En la prepa, el clásico grupo de descerebrado homo fóbicos, siempre atormentaban a Jasper, no lo dejaban en paz. Aro, se quejó ante la dirección de la escuela, ya que Jazz, llegaba con evidentes moretones y signos de pelea. El director, se rió ante la queja, Aro, se enfureció, y no fue para más, armó la grande, hizo una protesta fuera de la escuela, todos sus cercanos y los dirigentes del movimiento pro gay los apoyaron, inclusive partidos políticos, canales de televisión y muchos miembros del medio artístico. La escuela, más bien, el director, se vio obligado a pedir disculpas públicas a la familia Volturi. Jazz, estaba muy avergonzado, no tenía que ser para tanto.

Como todo adolescente incomprendido, buscando su estilo personal, se volvió gótico y se unió al Club de Drama. Es un actor espectacular. A todas sus obras, han ido sus padres. Se sienten sumamente orgullosos del gran talento artístico de Jazz.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¡Por fin se acaba la tortura!- Dijo Emmett, quien se acomodó a nuestro lado...- Pero saben, los extrañaré… ¿a quién sacaré ahora de los casilleros cuando los encierren?

- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!- Espetó Jazz

Siempre lo encerraban en los casilleros, cuando ese grupo de imbéciles, encabezados por Demetri, el Capitán del Equipo de Fútbol, comenzaban a molestar a Jazz. Era difícil oponerse. Excepto cuando se encontraban con Emmett, ahí nos volvíamos intocables.

Y allí estaba ella, la única, perfecta, simplemente hermosa, Isabella Swan, mi enigmática vecina, que alguna vez fue mi amiga de infancia; pero una vez que llegamos a la prepa, nunca más volvió a hablarme. Rodeada por sus amigas de siempre.

Curioso. Vivimos tan cerca, pero somos tan diferentes y estamos tan distantes. Siempre me senté detrás suyo, y nunca me dirigió la palabra durante cuatro infernales años. Perfecta. Hermosa. Seguramente será la Reina del Baile, la Reina de la Promoción, junto al idiota de su novio, persigue chicos, homo fóbico, Demetri. La chica perfecta. Hermosa, dueña de un cuerpo proporcionado; atlética, Capitana del equipo de Porristas, buena alumna, buena amiga, excelente hija…Un sueño inalcanzable.

La aguda voz de Jessica Stanley, me saca de mis pensamientos. Ella salió escogida para ser la porta voz de nuestra generación. Habla y no hay quien la detenga.

¿¡En qué minuto ha acabado todo!

**Viernes por la noche, después de la graduación en la preparatoria de Forks 21:00 p.m.**

**Fiesta de Bella**

**Bella's POV**

-Muchas felicidades a todos los graduados… ¡lo hicimos chicos!.- Gritamos todos al unísono mientras lanzábamos los birretes al cielo

Besos, abrazos y muchas felicitaciones de parte de familiares, amigos, maestros y compañeros de clases; todos celebrando el final de una etapa como estudiantes de preparatoria.

-_Fiesta__en__la__casa__Swan_… - Era un secreto a voces, mi padre, el abogado Charlie Swan y su mujer habían salido de viaje, se perdieron la graduación de su hija, la popular Isabella, o como algunos me conocían, _Bella_. ¿Qué hizo la chica? Muy fácil organizar la mejor fiesta de graduación en su casa, como acto de rebeldía a sus padres.

-¡Margaritas y cerveza para todos!

-¡Sí!

- ¡Bellaaaaa esta es… si siiiinn sin duda, laaaaa mejoooor fieshta…. a la que heeeee ido!

-Gracias… - Me quedé un rato pensando el nombre del chico ebrio que me habló.

-…Tom, Tommy Rice.

-Si mmm Tommy… nos vemos en un rato, diviértete chico – Respondí y salió de la sala buscando a mi novio, a lo lejos vi a sus amigas platicando.

- Hola chicas.

- ¡Hey Bells!

-¿Rose has visto a Demetri? No logro encontrarlo…

-No Bella, lo siento. Pero, pregúntale a Stanley ella es la chismosa número uno. Mira justamente ahí viene… ¡Hey Jessica! ¿Has visto a Demetri? Bella no lo encuentra.

-¿Demetri? ¡Oh sí, lo vi hablando con Jane en el segundo piso!.- La chica se acercó hacia Bella en señal de contarle un secreto.- No me creas un 100% Bella, pero escuche unos fuertes rumores, de mis fuentes _más__confiables_ por cierto, que Jane lleva 2 semanas acosando a Demetri. Así que ten mucho cuidado porque todos sabemos que la srta. Griffin no tiene un historial muy limpio en cuanto a hombres…

-Jessica _muchas__gracias_ por tu valiosa información, ¿por qué mejor no vas a divertirte con los demás invitados?- Rosalie dijo.

-Sabes que, tienes razón Rosalie, además necesito buscar a Shelby Lee porque acabo de enterarme de un chisme buenísimo sobre que rellena sus sostenes.- Salí corriendo lejos del selecto grupo mientras mi ira crecía y estaba a punto de romper el vaso con el que bebía.

-Bella cálmate por favor- habló mi prima Nessie.- ¡Todos sabemos que Stanley es una chismosa!

- ¡Pero el 99,9% de sus chismes son ciertos! ¡Necesito comprobarlo por mis propios ojos, voy a buscar a Demetri!.- Con paso decidido la pasé entre la muchedumbre de personas que se encontraban en mi sala y subí por las escaleras.

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver…simplemente no podía. Vi a Alice, conversando con las chicas, muy preocupada.

- ¡Chicas, chicas!.- Alice llegó hasta ellas casi sin respiración.

- ¡Alice tranquilízate que estas a punto de escupir tus pulmones! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una de las jóvenes.

-¡Necesito encontrar a Bella antes de que encuentre a Demetri!.- Contestó Alice

-¿¡Por qué, qué pasa!

-¡Demetri y Jane!…

-¡Alice dinos ya!- La sacudió de los hombros Rosalie.

-¡Demetri está teniendo sexo con Jane en la habitación de Bella!- Gritó la chica Brandon.

-¡Ese maldito bastado!…

-Bella tranquilízate.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Alice! ¡Ese estúpido se acostó con la más zorra del colegio! ¡En mi propia cama! – Comencé a llorar, me sentía tan humillada y estúpida- … ¡Y yo soy más estúpida todavía por no darme cuenta!

-¡Bella, prima, tú no eres una estúpida!…

-¡Claro que sí lo soy Ness, estaba más pendiente de esta estúpida fiesta, que no me di cuenta de que esa zorra estaba tras mi novio!

-¡Tu ex novio primita!.- Me interrumpió Renesmee Masen, mi prima

-¡Sí, mi ex novio!… -Susurré mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-… ¿¡Y saben cuál fue la patética excusa que me dio!

-¿¡Cuál!- Preguntaron en coro mis amigas.

-¡Qué se cansó de esperar a que yo me decidiera a acostarme con él!, ¡Y hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo con él! ¡Soy una completa ilusa!

- ¡Bells!…

- ¡Bueno basta ya de penas y lágrimas por un idiota que no vale la pena señorita Swan!.- Victoria Evans, otra chica porrista llegó hasta donde nos hallábamos, trayendo consigo una bandeja con tragos de tequila- ¡Necesitamos olvidarnos de todos esos malditos hombres que nos han hecho sufrir!

-¡Brindemos por la soltería de mi prima Bella!

-¡Y porque jamás de los jamases vamos a llorar por un idiota que no vale la pena! - Bella elevó su bebida- ¡Salud chicas!

-¡Salud!

…

- ¡Demetri es un idiota con I mayúscula!

-¿Bells ya estas borracha?.- Victoria preguntaba a las risas

- ¡Noooop aun no!… bueno, no mucho.

-¡La mía bellísima! I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a Swan.- De pronto el abrazo de Sam Cullen, pasó por encima de mis brazos y me sacó del trance.

-¡Hey Sam! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué cómo estoy? ¡Esta es sin duda una de las mejores fiestas a las que he ido! ¿Cómo crees que estoy nena?

-¿Una de las mejores?- Preguntó Rosalie con burla.- ¡Esta es sin duda la mejor fiesta que haya habido en Forks!

-¡No, no, no mi bellísima señorita Hale te equivocas, y puedo decírtelo yo, que creo que soy el más viejo!

-¿¡Y también el mas parrandero!

-¡También eso!-Señaló el chico a Rose.- ¡He ido a infinidad de fiestas pero creo que la mejor de todas, es sin duda la de la hermana de Bells, mi bombón preferido la dulce Gabrielle!

-¡Pero eso fue hace años!- gritó Alice.

-¡Cinco años y nadie ha podido superarla pequeña Brandon! ni siquiera tu Bella, estuviste a punto de superarla pero…

-¿¡Pero qué!- Pregunté casi a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al mayor de los Cullen.

- ¡Pero olvidas que además de popular, tu hermana Elle tenía algo que tú no!… ella era amable y se llevaba con todos los de su generación, incluso con el Club de Arte en Vidrio, que en ese tiempo era lo peor. ¡Tú no eres ni la sombra de lo que Gabrielle Swan podía hacer al organizar una fiesta! ¡Nos vemos pequeña Bells!- Sam me guiñó el ojo y se alejó de mí.

-¡Sam Cullen es un completo asno!- Gruñí

-Amiga tranquila

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar sabes que detesto que me comparen con mi hermana _la__perfecta__Gabrielle!_

-¿¡Y qué harás para callarle la boca al idiota de Cullen!

-¿Bella…? – un chico muy ebrio nos interrumpió.

-Dime Tommy.

-¿Por qué no sirve tu piscina?

-Está en mantenimiento…- Me quedé callada y un pequeño plan comenzó a maquilar en mí cerebro- ¿sabes que Tommy? conozco un lugar perfecto que tiene una gran piscina

-¿¡En serio, dónde!

-La casa de al lado tiene la mejor piscina de toda la colonia, ¿te gustaría probarla?

-¡Por supuesto que sí Bella!

-¡Entonces!…- Me acerqué hasta él y le susurré al oído- ¿¡Porque no le dices a todos que la fiesta se ha trasladado a la casa azul de al lado!

-¡Esta es la mejor fiesta de todas! - El chico gritó y salió corriendo por toda la casa en calzoncillos- ¡Se traslada la fiesta de Bella a la casa de al lado!

-¡Ahora si Sam Cullen tendrá que tragarse sus palabras!- Sonreí para mis adentros

**Viernes por la noche, después de la graduación en la preparatoria de Forks 21:00 p.m.**

**Reunión en casa de Edward v/s Fiesta de Bella**

**Edward´s POV**

El timbre de la casa sonó.

-¡Edward tus ridículos amigos están aquí!- la voz de mi hermano adoptivo sonó en toda la casa.

-Pues abre la puerta, yo aun no estoy listo- Le grité mientras me ponía el cinturón y me acomodaba el casco- _soy__un__muy__genial__Thor_.

Los ruidos de gente y la música de la fiesta que se realizaba en la casa de Bella Swan se escuchaban ¿estaría ella divirtiéndose? Probablemente… ¿estaría con el estúpido de su novio? Eso ni siquiera se duda.

-¡Idiota! – la voz de mi hermano Sam retumbó en la casa

-¿Qué?- grité

-¡Que tus ñoños amigos ya están aquí!¡Dios… baja tu trasero hasta la sala o los corro de la casa con todo y sus estúpidos trajes!- Volvió a gritar mi hermano.

-Ya voy Sam- Me miré al espejo, estaba más que listo para celebrar mi graduación al mejor estilo posible. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala de mi casa- … ¿Pero, qué demonios…? ¿Por qué están vestidos así?

-Al parecer nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo- Habló Jasper vestido como el mago Merlín – así que todos terminamos disfrazándonos de lo que queríamos

-Pero si dijimos que nos vestiríamos como súper héroes – Me quejé- en eso habíamos quedado ¿cierto Emmett?

-Pues eso habíamos quedado- Habló mi amigo vestido como Poseidón

-Pero Poseidón no es un súper héroe Emmett- Le gruñó James

-Bueno tú vienes vestido como caballero de la edad media así que no hables

-¡Porque quedamos en vestirnos para jugar calabozos y dragones, Emmett!- Le gritó James

-Chicos…- Ángela, la novia de Ben nos interrumpió- ¡Estoy vestida como la mujer maravilla! ¡Así que si en verdad no quieren enfrentarse a mi furia, cállense de una vez y juguemos el estúpido juego que habían planeado para la graduación!

-Sí, discúlpanos Angie… - Aún no lograba entender como una chica tan linda como Ángela Weber iba a fijarse en el extraño de mi amigo Ben- ¿Oigan y Jacob donde está?

-Asaltando nuestro refrigerador… - Se quejó mi hermano- en verdad no puedo creer que ustedes seis ñoños, con excepción de la linda Angie, se estén perdiendo una muy buena fiesta en la casa Swan por quedarse a jugar sus estúpidos juegos de rol

-¡No son juegos estúpidos!- Le gruñí- ¿Entonces quieres decirnos porque no estás tú en la fiesta?

-Estoy esperando a Emily.

-¡Sam!… ¡Prometiste que tendría la casa para mí solo en lo que nuestros padres se iban de la ciudad!

-Si bueno mentí- Sonrió mi hermano- lo siento pequeño Eddie pero no puedo decirle no a mi preciosa novia. Pero tienes razón iré a darme una vuelta a ver qué tal va esa fiesta….

-Pensé que te gustaban ese tipo de lugares- Habló en voz baja Ben, quien venía vestido como linterna verde.

-Me gustan, pero las fiestas de la bebé Swan no son nada comparadas a las que su hermana Elle hacía… ¡esa chica era una bomba!... que buenos tiempos… en fin _súper__perdedores_ nos vemos en un rato, iré a darme una vuelta por esa "fiesta" de seguro es más divertida que la que ustedes harán… nos vemos Angie – Le guió el ojo a mi amiga y se fue

-¡Detesto con toda el alma a tu hermano!- Gruñó Ben

-Cariño sabes que no me interesa para nada Sam.- Se quejó su novia mientras le daba un beso- Por increíble que parezca yo te amo a ti

-¡Genial! me escapo un rato de ustedes para no escuchar mientras derraman su miel, y cuando regreso de mi viaje por la cocina de Edward vuelven a hacerlo- Mi amigo Jacob también venia vestido como caballero- Vaya… yo pensé que si nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en los trajes… ya ni modo- Dijo mordiendo un sándwich.

-¿Les parece si mejor vamos a la sala y solucionamos este lío de los personajes?- Habló Emmett- este traje me molesta, y pareciera que traigo puesta una falda…

-Pero tú querías ser Poseidón, mi estimado amigo- Comenzó a reírse James

-Bueno ya- los interrumpí- dejemos a Emmett en paz y pensemos bien que es lo que vamos a jugar que la noche es larga

El timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez.

-¡Genial, debe ser la pizza que encargamos!- Gritó Jacob

-No se molesten- Dije en un gruñido- yo abro la puerta… ¡par de holgazanes que tengo por amigos!…- Me levanté con desgana del sillón y abrí la puerta, definitivamente _ella_no era el repartidor de pizza…

-Hola Eddie- Saludó la chica con una voz muy sexy, y me besó la mejilla.- Me da gusto verte

-Hola Emily, Sam no debe tardar, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me gusta que me digas Eddie?

-Si bueno se me olvida… ¿podemos pasar, o tenemos que estar aquí parados como vendedores de seguros?

-¿Podemos? Sam me dijo que venias sola.- Gruñí

-Pues yo creo que tu encantador hermano te mintió, porque yo claramente le dije: Sam, bebé, el viernes los chicos de la banda y yo iremos a tu casa, que no se te olvide decirle a Edmund porque después se enoja.

-¡Pues mi encantador hermano no me dijo nada! ¿¡Y cuántas veces debo decirte que soy Edward no Edmund!

-¡Es una pena querido, pero no pienso estar parada aquí toda la noche así que hazte a un lado Eddie! ¡Chicos pasen a la casa!- Gritó mi querida cuñada y un grupo de quince tipos que traían instrumentos de música, amplificadores, micrófonos, parlantes, luces, barriles de cerveza, botellas con alcohol y algunas cestas con comida entraron a mi casa- … Por cierto Edmund bonito disfraz, ¿eres un vikingo?

-¡Soy Thor!- Le contesté enojado

-¡Oh, claro esa era mi otra opción! - Emily entró a la casa y junto con sus amigos comenzaron a conectar los instrumentos de música

-¿Edward que demonios es esto?

-Sam, con eso te digo todo Jasper…

-¡Genial!- Resopló mi amigo- ¿Tus padres no tienen idea de esto cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! se supone que la casa iba a ser completamente mía, porque Sam se iría a una fiesta a casa de un tal Damien, ¡menudo mentiroso!…

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-No tengo idea Jasper….

-¡Hey, Eddie!- Jacob nos interrumpió - ¡Debes probar esto está buenísimo!

-¡Jacob no seas cerdo!, y no hables con la boca llena- Lo reprendió Jasper

-¡Ok!, ya no tengo comida. Les repito: deben probar estos muffins están deliciosos

-¿Muffins?- preguntamos Jasper y yo

-Si muffins, los panecitos que son de chocolate o de frambuesas, éste es de frambuesa y está muy bueno, tomen, Emily se los manda.- Nos dio unos cuantos muffins a Jasper y a mí- Le dije que teníamos hambre y que aún no llegaba la pizza así que me los dio, ¿muy buenos cierto?

-¡Esto está delicioso!- Masculló Jasper- … o creo que es mi hambre

-En verdad esta muy bueno.- Respondí devorándome los panecillos

-Dijo que eran "muy especiales" y que nos encantarían

-¿A qué te refieres con _muy__especiales_ Jacob?- pregunté algo preocupado

-Eso fue lo que no entendí, algo de que estaban hechos con ingredientes de su amada cosecha… y que hasta nos harían volar ¿ustedes creen?-Comenzó a reírse Jacob- ¡Esa chica es la onda!

-¡Mierda!- Contesté preocupado observando las migajas de pan que tenia en mi mano, Jasper estaba igual que de pálido que yo - Jacob amigo… ¿Emily no te dijo que eran muffins mágicos cierto?

-¡Mágicos! Esa era la condenada palabra que yo no recordaba- Comenzó a reírse mi amigo

-¿Jacob hace cuanto tiempo te comiste el muffin?- Le preguntó Jasper

-No lo sé… unos 10 minutos probablemente… ¡Eso quiere decir que debo ir por otro!

-No Jacob, ya comiste demasiado- Lo sujete de los hombros-… Jasper tenemos al menos 10 minutos para avisarles a los demás chicos antes de que nosotros también estemos tan perdidos como Jacob

-Jacob quédate aquí y aléjate de esos panecillos ¿estamos de acuerdo?- Preguntó un muy serio Jasper

-Si Jazz te lo prometo: ¡palabra de boy scout!- Contestó Jacob en un intento de sonar serio

-Edward busquemos a los chicos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde….

**Narrador´s POV**

Los excesos en una fiesta de adolescentes pueden traer grandes consecuencias…

Edward y Jasper, llegaron muy tarde, sus amigos también habían comido del panecillo prohibido, y no solo uno, sino toda la cesta; llevándolos a diferentes estados de ánimo y alucinaciones que jamás pudieron imaginar.

Mientras que los "muffins mágicos" surtían efecto en los chicos, la fiesta Swan iba perdiendo adherentes que iban a la casa de los Cullen. Se esparció el rumor de que la fiesta seguía allí. Una banda de rock, comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, mientras barriles de cerveza ingresaban a la residencia Cullen. Chicos alocados, lanzándose a la piscina, bebiendo en exceso, bailando arriba de la mesa, otros atacando el contenido del refrigerador, unos cuantos besándose y manoseándose en las sombras o en el interior de los armarios.

Edward, se armó de valor estaba cansado de ser el torpe chico nerd enamorado de su popular vecina, la linda Isabella Swan. Se ajustó el cinturón y su casco de Thor, y emprendió el camino a casa de la doncella que esperaba fervientemente su llegada.

- ¡Demetri es un estúpido!

- ¡Es un completo estúpido! - Recalcó Rosalie

-¿¡Cómo pudo ser capaz de engañarme a mi! – Preguntó llorando la pobre de Bella- ¡Yo soy Bella Swan, la chica mas popular del instituto! y la… bueno no soy la mas hermosa, ¿pero soy linda cierto chicas?

-¡Eres muy linda!- Contestaron sus amigas a coro

-¿Pero saben qué? Yo soy mas estúpida por haber caído en su trampa, todos estos meses el me juraba amor, y yo como la tonta que soy le creí

-Bella ya no llores…

-¿¡Cómo no voy a llorar Renesmee, si estuve a punto de acostarme con él!

-Las cosas pasan por algo primita, veélo de esta manera, imagínate que Demetri estuviera enfermo y te hubiera contagiado alguna ETS*.

-¡Nessie!- Le gritó Rosalie.

-¡Es la verdad Rose, así que ya no llores prima, no vale la pena derramar tus lagrimas por un completo asno que no lo merece!

-Concuerdo con Nessie- Habló Victoria- ¡Ahora ya deja de llorar por él, que se te van a hinchar los ojos y parecerás un sapo mañana! Mejor te cuento un chiste…

-¡O mejor muéstraselo!- La interrumpió Alice- ¡Porque lo que viene directo a nosotras en un chiste muy bueno!

-¡Bella Swan!- La voz de Edward fue fuerte y segura.

-Si ¿qué quieres?- Preguntó la castaña y alzó la vista para observar a un chico vestido como una especie de vikingo y acompañado por otros chicos quienes también venían disfrazados- ¡Dios!… ¿¡Estás consiente de lo que estas usando parece un disfraz de halloween! ¡Porque creo que te confundiste de fiesta amigo!.- Espetó irónicamente Bella

-He venido aquí… espera, ¿estás llorando? ¿¡Quién te ha hecho llorar!

-¡Eso a ti no te importa idiota!- Rosalie salió en la defensa de Bella- ¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y lárgate de aquí, que mi amiga no esta en condiciones de hablar con algún tarado con disfraz!

-¿Bella te hicieron daño? ¡Dime quien fue el maldito que!…

-Se llama Demetri y está teniendo sexo con una chica que no es Bella, puedes encontrarlo en la habitación de Bella, súper héroe – Interrumpió Alice – Sube las escaleras primer cuarto a la derecha.

-¡Bella yo te juro que ese idiota jamás volverá a lastimarte!- Edward se acerco hasta la castaña y deposito un suave y casto beso en su mano- ¡Jasper, Emmett síganme!- El cobrizo agitó su martillo en el aire y junto con sus amigos subió a buscar venganza sobre el tipo que acababa de herir a su amada.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!- Preguntó una asustada Victoria- ¡Alice como pudiste mandarlos al cuarto donde esta Demetri!, ¿estás loca? ¡Ese tipo los va a medio matar!

-Seguramente o están ebrios, o drogados- Las chicas voltearon a ver a Nessie- ¿¡Qué! es la verdad solo alguien en ese estado pueden pensar en golpear a Demetri Ivanov

-Bella perdóname- Habló Alice sacando del trance a su amiga- No debí abrir mi bocota pero se me hizo un acto muy valiente de ese chico el querer vengarte para que no se manche tu honor… Oigan ¿vieron al sexy chico vestido de mago? ¡Dios! yo si quiero que su varita me la entierre en…

-¡Alice!- le gritó Bella- No quiero que continúes esa frase por favor, suficiente tengo con la conciencia moral de que mandaste a esos chicos al cuarto donde esta Demetri, si algo les llegara a pasar…

-No tienes porque preocuparte amiga- La interrumpió Rosalie- Al parecer tu héroe y su equipo están sanos y salvos.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper bajaron de las escaleras con Demetri desnudo y atado de brazos y manos. Salieron de la residencia, en dirección a la calle. Bella estaba asombrada del chico nerd que era su vecino. ¿Es que acaso Edward Cullen había subido a su habitación y golpeado a su ex novio por haberle sido infiel? Definitivo que debía darle las gracias a ese chico.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-¿Quién Bella?

-Edward.

-¿Qué Edward?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-Edward, el chico vikingo, mi súper héroe

-¿Cómo lo conoces amiga?- Interrumpió Alice- Pensé que no te llevabas con los frikies*

-Ahh pues… es… es mi vecino, si, Edward es mi vecino desde hace muchos años, es obvio que de ahí lo conozco Alice

-¡Quien creería que Eddie Cullen se pondría así de bueno!…- Susurró Nessie

-¿¡Eddie Cullen!- Preguntaron a coro las chicas

-Lo conocemos desde niñas, jugábamos con él a la pelota e inclusive nos acompañaba a nuestras fiestas de té ¿verdad Bells?

-¡Oh si, ya ni me acordaba!…

-¿¡Cómo no te vas a acordar de Edward! – Resopló Renesmee- ¡De hecho el fue quien te dio tu primer beso! ¿O eso también se te olvido primita?

-¡¿Qué?

-Haré como que no escuché lo que dijiste Renesmee…

-Vamos Bells no te enojes prima…

-¿A dónde vas Bella?

-Por mucho que odie a Demetri, no puedo dejar que lo medio maten eso chicos… no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa, así que iré a buscarlo

-¿A quién a Demetri o a tu noviecito de la adolescencia? – Preguntó Rosalie en tono de broma

La castaña solo le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria y le mostró el dedo de su mano derecha. Novio de la adolescencia… ¡já! como si ella jamás hubiera superado el beso que Edward Cullen le dio cuando cumplió 11 años…

_**Flash Back**_

_Un verano abrasador. Las temperaturas más altas que han registrado en años los termómetros en Forks. Dos chicos jugando en un hermoso prado, bromeando, conversando…El cielo despejado en su totalidad, haciendo ver todo el brillo del sol, bajo un árbol, se juntan las manos, poco a poco se acercan, con timidez, juntan sus labios en un casto primer beso…_

…_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Bella se dirigió por el camino que habían tomado los chicos nerds, pero lo nos halló ni a Demetri, por ninguna parte. Iba a retomar su camino a casa, cuando se encuentra frente a frente con su héroe. Verdaderamente, los años le habían hecho justicia, si de niño había sido considerado como "un cheque a fecha"*, ahora, no cabía la menor duda de que se había convertido en todo un sueño. Guapo, levemente atlético, alto, delgado, parecía cual modelo de pasarela; inclusive con ese estúpido disfraz y esos lentes que le daban su toque intelectual, se veía hermoso, y era capaz de sacar suspiros de todas las féminas asistentes de la fiesta. Bella quedó hipnotizada por esos grandes ojos esmeraldas que la miraban de manera penetrante, se podía decir, la desnudaba hasta el alma con esa fuerte y apasionada mirada. Edward, delicadamente, le tomó la barbilla, alzándole la vista. Se quedaron unos segundos, viéndose el uno al otro. Bella, estaba olvidando que debía respirar. Edward, rompió el silencio.

- Te amo Bella Swan

Toma su rostro, entre sus manos, la besa dulce y apasionadamente. Beso que es correspondido por Bella. Se dirigen a la casa de los Cullen, donde una fiesta acaba de empezar.

Se besaron por todos los rincones posibles de la casa. No despegaban sus labios, salvo para respirar, beber un poco de alcohol y probar sustancias ilícitas.

Mientras, Demetri se encuentra amarrado a un poste, atado de pies y puños, con una mordaza en la boca que acallaba sus gritos de auxilio. Jasper, le dejó puesto un cartel que hacia alusión a que era un homo fóbico y racista. Entretanto, chicas que habían sido objeto su de burla, durante la preparatoria, sacan sus labiales y comienzan a rayarle el cuerpo desnudo, a pesar de las protestas de Demetri.

En la casa de los Cullen, aparecen las amigas de Bella, no pueden dar crédito a la enorme fiesta que se estaba armando, el doble de alocada que la anterior. Chicos nadando desnudos en la piscina, otros cuantos lanzándose del balcón del segundo piso hacia la alberca; otras cuantas chicas haciendo bailes de coreografías moviéndose al ritmo de la banda de Sam tocando todo el rock que saben; los chicos bebiendo directamente de los barriles y botellas de tequila, ron, vodka, pisco y botellas del vino y champaña más refinado que se hallaba en las cavas de los Cullen.

Otros, haciendo competencias con golpeados de tequila; un grupo de chicos lanzándose desde la escalera con el trineo de Edward, aterrizando en una montaña de vasos plásticos vacíos, así mismo, otros chicos sacaron unas tablas de surf de propiedad de Sam y surfeaban en los sillones; Una alocadas chicas estaban saltando por todos los sillones y sitiales de la estancia, hasta que una de ellas comenzó a vomitar todo el alcohol que tenía acumulado apuntando directo al cielo raso de la sala; otros cuantos ebrios, vomitando por todo el lugar, ningún rincón se salvó de la inminente vomitada. Unos alocados, ebrios y muy drogados chicos, se subieron a la lámpara de araña de la sala y comenzaron a balancearse en ella, hasta que cayó ruidosamente al suelo, dejando miles de cristales en el piso.

Unos amigos de Sam, sacaron unas pipas de agua* e invitaron a las chicas a probar, Nessie fue la primera en hacerlo. Rosalie, Alice y Victoria, comienzan tomando cerveza, incorporando así más alcochol del que ya llevaban el en cuerpo.

De pronto Nessie, un tanto drogada y bastante ebria, toma una de las guitarras eléctricas de la banda y se pone a tocar, cual Jimmy Hendrix*, como si no existiera mañana. Jacob, a su vez, demasiado drogado para reconocer lo real de lo ficticio, la vio y quedó prendado de ella al instante, amor a primera vista, vio en ella, a la Reina del Rock, la reina de la guitarra eléctrica. Jacob, sin pudores, agarra el micrófono y se pone a rockear junto con Nessie y la banda, con su disfraz de caballero medieval; a su vez, Nessie, drogada y ebria, también queda prendada de Jacob al instante.

Rosalie junto a Emmett, comienzan una extraña competencia de golpeados de tequila. Mientras Alice y Jasper prueban de la pipa de agua. Victoria, totalmente ebria y decidida a no quedarse sola, definió su objetivo, un sexy ñoño vestido de caballero medieval, fue directo a él y lo besó con pasión, arrastrándolo a uno de los armarios, James, no opuso resistencia y no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Sam, en vista y consideración que a los chicos se les estaban agitando las hormonas, y como único adulto, medianamente responsable, comenzó a repartir preservativos, bajo el lema que el sexo seguro es más divertido. La mayoría de los chicos los aceptaron felices y se fueron a resguardar a las sombras, armarios, baños y donde hallaran refugio para dar rienda suelta a su amor y pasión desenfrenada. El resto, los infló como globos y se divertían con ellos.

A su vez, Alice toma a Japer de la mano y se lo lleva hacia las penumbras, por el camino, le da unas nalgadas, dando a conocer su carácter dominante.

Rosalie y Emmett, continúan bebiendo, pero ninguno de ellos cae vencido al suelo. Rose, le dice una broma pesada a Emmett, quien en respuesta, la toma por la fuerza y le da un apasionado beso, en seguida, la carga sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas.

Edward y Bella, siguen con su pasión y amor, olvidando todo en cuanto les rodea.

**Edward's POV **

Tomé a Bella en mis brazos, y así cruzamos el umbral de la puerta. Me sentía un héroe por darle su merecido castigo a ese idiota homo fóbico descerebrado. Nos besamos por todos los rincones de la casa. Bebimos unas cuantas copas de más.

Mi hermosa Bella tomó mi casco de vikingo y se lo puso sobre su cabeza.

Sencillamente hermosa.

Cruzamos por la estancia junto a la muchedumbre enardecida. ¡Diablos! ¡La lámpara de araña estaba por el suelo! Alguien intentó balancearse en ella… ¡Qué mierda importa eso ahora!

Subí rápidamente por la escalera, no dejaba de mirar a Bella a sus expresivos ojos cafés, tan cafés como el dulce chocolate derretido. Me provocaba ansías, ansiaba saber que pensaba en ese momento. Nuestros ojos no se apartaban. Sentía como si lo demás no existiese; en algún momento, dejé de oír la ruidosa fiesta que ni siquiera se como comenzó.

Llegué con Bella en mis brazos hasta mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de una patada tras nosotros. Con suavidad la deposité sobre la cama, y me recosté a su lado.

Durante un buen rato, nos quedamos mirando, directo a los ojos.

¡Dios! ¡Si que es hermosa!

Ni siquiera se como comenzó todo.

Sólo que sé que de un momento a otro, estaba besándola tan dulce y tiernamente como era capaz.

Sus labios sabían a fresas recién cortadas, su lengua tan suave y delicada, similar a la dulce miel.

Enroscó sus suaves manos detrás de mi cuello. Con mis manos, acaricié su largo y sedoso cabello castaño. Me atreví un poco más, y mis manos descendieron por su fina y suave espalda. A su vez, ella enroscaba sus manos en mi cabello, invitándome a hacer el beso cada vez más apasionado y profundo.

Tuvimos que separarnos para retomar el aliento. Vi sus ojos, sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, las mías estaban igual o peor. Tenías ansias de más, quería seguir explorándola, besándola, acariciándola, amándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Tomé su barbilla entre mis dedos, me atreví a acariciar sus sedosos y carnosos labios. Suaves como el satén. Acerqué su boca a la mía, y comencé otro beso, éste, un poco menos recatado y sin tantas inhibiciones, más apasionado, que contestó con el mismo deseo que el mío.

En algún momento, que no tengo claro, comenzamos a deshacernos de nuestras ropas. Sin apuros. Con una lentitud exquisita, llena de ternura y dulzura.

Con sutileza, la libré de su brasier. Con extrema lentitud y delicadeza, comencé a llevar mis manos hacia sus pechos ¡Cielos! Si que eran suaves…seda…Puse una de mis manos en su pecho izquierdo, sentía como su corazón palpitaba alocado, casi sin control. Bajé por su vientre, hasta situarme en sus caderas. Por su parte, Bella, se despojó de mi ridículo disfraz de Thor (ahora que lo pienso bien). Con sus manos recorrió mi espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, pasando por mis vértebras. Luego, pasó sus delicadas manos por mis brazos, cruzando por mi pecho, donde mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de su lugar. Sus caricias eran tan tiernas, suaves y delicadas, como las alas de una mariposa.

Lo siguiente, no lo tengo muy claro, me sentía flotando en una nube. Tan solo hacia unos minutos atrás, estábamos totalmente vestidos y ahora, absolutamente desnudos. Piel con piel. Era tan suave y cálida. Era una invitación a entrar. Seguía besándola. Besé todo su cuerpo, tan delicado y suave como un pétalo de rosa. Su aroma era embriagante y exquisito, adictivo. Quería más, quería ser uno con ella. Continué con los besos y caricias que eran correspondidas con la misma intensidad. Recuerdo que apenas en un susurro en mi oído dijo _"__Sé__gentil,__yo__nunca__…"__,_ le sonreí, besé sus párpados, la punta de su nariz, y luego volví a su prometedora boca. Continuamos ese dulce y apasionado beso. Me situé entre sus torneadas piernas, que acaricié con devoción, pasé mi brazo bajo sus caderas, y continué besándola…lo que vino a continuación, sólo se compara con ir al cielo y volver. Nos convertimos en uno, danzando al rítmicamente al compás de nuestros alocados corazones.

Exhausto, caí rendido sobre su pecho. Con dulzura, Bella, acarició mi cabello, enredando sus finos dedos en ellos. Me acomodé a su lado, la miré a los ojos

- Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan…siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.- Le confesé mientras mis párpados se cerraban de forma automática

- Y yo te amo a ti Edward, con todo mi corazón.- Rebotaba su respuesta en mis sueños.

**Bella´s POV**

¿¡Qué demonios hice anoche!

Volví a la cama, al lado del chico que estaba aun durmiendo. ¿Lo conozco? Se me hace conocido.

Es guapo. ¡Un momento! ¡Creo que conozco esta habitación!

¡He estado aquí cientos de veces hace mucho tiempo atrás!

¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡No puede ser!

Me quedé en la cama, inmóvil, petrificada, helada, congelada, hecha una estatua…

**Edward's POV**

Desperté con la migraña más espantosa que he tenido. ¡Nunca más vuelvo a comer muffins horneados por Emily! Estoy seguro que tenían algo de dudosa procedencia. ¡Cómo si no lo supiera! ¡Claro que lo sé, vienen del" invernadero orgánico" de Sam!

Me animé a sacarme el brazo que me cubría los ojos. El sol me pegó de lleno, haciendo que los cerrará otra vez. ¡Oh! Se me vienen recuerdos de anoche, entrecortados, pero sin duda los mejores de mi vida. ¿Habrá sido sólo un sueño? Lejos, la mejor noche de mi vida, y si tan sólo hubiese sido un sueño, el mejor de todos.

Finalmente, abrí los ojos… ¡No fue un sueño! Bella estaba a mi lado, semi sentada, desnuda, igual que yo, con una suave y fina sábana que la cubría, acomodándosela bajo los brazos y la tomaba con fuerza entre los puños; con el cabello enmarañado, las mejillas encendidas y una enorme expresión de confusión. Al verme, se llevó una mano a la boca con expresión de sorpresa.

- Te ves hermosa con esa maraña de cabello.- Le dije, sin pudor ni vestigio de vergüenza alguna

Me contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

Sus mejillas se encendieron en un hermoso rojo carmín. No me cansaba de verla, aun así, era hermosa, y había sido mía, y sin duda lo sería otra vez.

-¡Dios mío!… - Bella se quedo callada por unos segundos- …nosotros… ¡nosotros tuvimos sexo!

-Creo que eso es evidente Bella

-Pero… ¿¡Cómo pasó… y porque demonios estoy en tu habitación!

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada Bella?

-No mucho… tengo leves imágenes: tú y tus amigos disfrazados; algunas personas corriendo desnudas por tu piscina; Rosalie haciendo competencias de tragos con tu amigo Emmett…

-¡Oh, si eso también lo recuerdo!… ¿tú prima Nessie estaba tocando la guitarra eléctrica con la banda de mi hermano no?

-Creo que si y tu amigo Jacob cantando con ellos… ¡Dios!… ¡sigo sin creer todo esto!- La puerta de mi habitación se abrió despacio y un tipo con cabello azul se asomó por la puerta.

-… Creo que me confundí de habitación… ¡H ey chicos que buena fiesta la de ustedes!…

- Ammm gracias Tommy – Contestó Bella con una gran sonrojo mientas se tapaba con la sábana el cuerpo.

-No chicos gracias a ustedes, ¡los Cullen-Swan hacen las mejores fiestas del mundo!- Gritó y cerró la puerta, sin embargo unos segundos después volvió a aparecer – ¡Por cierto chicos acabo de ver las fotos de la fiesta!, ¡ya circularon por internet! Nos vemos.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritamos Bella y yo, por lo que salí corriendo a revisar mi computadora, efectivamente habían cientos de fotos y videos.

-¡Oh demonios!…¡Son demasiadas fotografías!- Contestó Bella con cara de horror- …¡Mierda, si mis padres ven esto, me matan! Un momento… ¿¡por qué rayos me puse tu casco de vikingo, Edward!

- No es de vikingo, es de Thor

- Lo que sea… vaya- Silbó Bella- Me veo bien con ese cinturón encima de mi ropa interior ¿era parte de tu disfraz?

-Tú lo has dicho _era_… pero concuerdo contigo te ves _muy__bien_ con ese cinturón, puedes quedártelo si quieres

-Vaya gracias Eddie… ¡Woaaaa! … ¿¡Qué rayos le hicieron a Demetri! – Preguntó asombrada al ver varias fotos de su ex novio desnudo, amarrado a un poste en la calle y con marcas de lápiz labial y unos carteles alusivos al Ku Klux Klan y a su evidente homofobia.

-Estabas llorando por culpa de él… y creo que los muffins mágicos que Emily nos dio surgieron efecto…

-Ahora lo recuerdo: Jasper, Emmett y tu subieron a mi habitación, y cuando bajaron lo traían amarrado

-Si eso hicimos…

-Vaya… ¿pero porque lo rayaron con labial?

-Nosotros no lo hicimos… al parecer muchas chicas quisieron aprovechar el que estuviera tan ebrio y amarrado que decidieron vengarse…

-… Edward…. Eso es algo que jamás nadie había hecho por mi… ¿Por qué… porque lo hiciste? No entiendo.

-Bella…- La tome de la barbilla para mirarla- ¿Es que nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? ¿De verdad no lo ves?

-No…

-Te amo, te lo dije anoche cuando te besé después de amarrar a Demetri en la calle, te lo repetí cuando nos besamos en la piscina, en la cocina de mi casa también, y lo seguí diciendo cada vez que hacíamos el amor, te amo Isabella Swan y me arrepiento completamente de haber esperado tantos años para poder decírtelo…

-Edward yo…

-No tienes que contestar nada sino sientes lo mismo por mí, lo entenderé de verdad…

-¡Oh, Dios sólo… cállate y bésame Cullen! – Juntó nuestros labios y nos dejamos llevar

En ese instante, se abre la puerta de mi habitación

- ¡Oh!, ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿¡Qué significa todo este desastre! ¿¡Por qué tu habitación está llena de plumas! ¿¡Y por qué está roto el cabecero de tu cama!- Del susto caí de la cama y apenas logré tomar una almohada para cubrirme. _¿Qué__demonios__hacían__ellos__aquí?_

- ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿¡No se suponía que llegaban mañana por la noche!

- ¿¡Bella!.- Gritó mi Madre, desconcertada y emocionada. Las mejillas de Bella, se tornaron aun más rojas de lo que ya estaban - ¡Oh! No puede ser: ¡Mi niñito ya es todo un hombre! ¡Ha perdido su virginidad ni más ni menos que con nuestra linda vecina! ¡Carlisle, pásame la blackberrie!.- Mi madre nos tomo unas fotos, a pesar de nuestras protestas de que no lo hiciera.- ¡Fabuloso! ¡Las subiré a mi facebook y twiter!

- ¿¡Quién lo creería! ¡Con la sexy chica de al lado! ¡Quien los hubiera visto jugando de niños, y ahora…! (Carlisle, en un gesto sugerente alzó las cejas repetidas veces, haciendo que me sintiera demasiado avergonzado) ¡Todos sabrán que nuestro pequeño Eddie ya no es virgen! ¡Esto hay que festejarlo Esme!.- Dijo mi padre con una alegría que desconocía y me desconcertaba

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya me llegó el primer comentario de las fotos!- Gritaba emocionadísima mi madre dando saltos.-…Por cierto niños, ya está el desayuno así que bajen de una vez antes de que se enfrié o alguno de sus invitados se los coma.

-Eso también es para ustedes – mi padre habló en voz alta- … Emmett, Jasper, sabemos que están escondidos aquí- De pronto las puertas de mi armario y baño se abrieron a la par dejándonos ver a Jasper que venia rasguñado, con un ojo morado, esposado y con una cara de felicidad que no se le borraría durante años y a una chica vestida como dominatriz.

-¿Alice?- preguntó Bella a la chica bajita que se quitó el antifaz.

-Hola Bells… amm… buenos días señor y señora Cullen.- Saludó la chica con un enorme sonrojo.

-Buenos días señorita Brandon- Contestó mi padre mirando muy extrañado a Alice- … Oye cariño ¿ese no es tu látigo de pura casualidad?

-Cielo creo que tienes toda la razón- Contestó con una sonrisa mi madre a Alice- pero pienso que la señorita Alice le dará un mejor uso, así que puedes quedártelo linda

-¡Mamá!- grité tapándome los oídos- Por favor ya salgan de mi recámara ¡todos!

-Eddie ya nos vamos no tienes porque gritarnos – Se quejo mi madre, y volteó a - Emmett, tú y tu novia vayan a mi habitación les prestaremos algo de ropa antes de que les de hipotermia… ¿es que se quedaron toda la noche en la bañera?

-Esme- Emmett habló- créeme que no estuvimos encerrados en el cuarto de baño solo porque queríamos…

-En realidad- Rosalie lo interrumpió dándonos a Bella y a mí una mirada nada agradable- … Nos quedamos encerrados en el baño, porque al parecer algunas p_ersonitas_, son de carrera larga a la hora de tener sexo y tardaron horas en dormirse

-¡Carlisle amor! – Gritó mi madre- ¡Nuestro Eddie no solo dejó de ser virgen, también es todo un semental como tú cariño!

-¡Madre! Puedes por favor dejar de hablar de tu vida sexual delante de todos y salirte de mí recámara…. Esa regla aplica también para el resto de las personas: ¡largo de aquí!

-Hijo deberías controlar mejor tu temperamento- Habló mi padre- El sexo debería de ponerte de un mejor humor

-¡Váyanse de aquí ya!- Les gruñí y mi habitación quedo vacía, con excepción de Bella y yo

-Creo que debería irme yo también….

-No, no te vayas… no aún…

-¿Hay algo de vital importancia por la que deba quedarme un rato más Eddie?

-Si… yo… quería… ¡Dios!…

-Edward tranquilo, solo dímelo así, sin rodeos

-Bella… gracias, gracias por todo esto… ha sido una noche maravillosa

-En verdad lo fue- Contestó con un leve sonrojo- Es una lástima que hayamos esperado hasta el ultimo momento para decirnos lo que sentimos

-Lo sé… pero ahora tenemos tecnología… y podremos estar más cerca Bella, además yo me voy a Yale, sé que queda muy lejos de Forks, pero podré venir en vacaciones y verte y….

-Espera… ¿a que universidad irás?

-A Yale ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Por qué a mi también me aceptaron ahí!-Gritó de emoción Bella- ¡Dios… el destino nos quiere juntos Edward, no podemos dejar pasar las señales, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida!

-¿En verdad lo deseas Bells?

-Más que a nada en la vida… entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novio Edward?- Preguntó mientras se mordía el labio

-¡Bella! Yo debería ser el que pregunta eso- Me quejé

-¡Oh, vamos los tiempos han cambiado chico Thor!… ¿Entonces que dices, quieres ser mi novio?- Volvió a preguntar mientras se ponía mis lentes y me hacía una mirada coqueta

-¡Qué rayos!… ¡si quiero ser tu novio!- Le contesté y la besé, la besé con todo el sentimiento que había guardado por tantos años…

**Bella´s POV**

Y aquí estaba yo, Bella Swan la chica más popular de mi generación siendo novia de Edward Cullen, mi vecino, el chico nerd de los juegos de rol y club de ciencias y matemáticas, el chico con el que perdí mi virginidad y el que sería mi único amor para toda la vida…

"_Fotografías de anoche__t__erminaron en internet__._

_Estoy jodida, Oh, bueno, es un recuerdo a oscuras y borroso. _

_Viernes por la noche, si, bailamos en las mesas__y tomamos muchos trago. _

_Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvide. Fue lo máximo ¡Maldición!". _

- ¡Eddie!...- La puerta del cuarto de mi novio se abrió, y por el pequeño espacio se podía observar la cabeza de Carlisle, mi suegro- Chicos espero no interrumpir pero Edward, mamá dice que si no bajan enseguida vendrá a buscarlos ella misma sin importarles si están o no con ropa

-Papá, dile a mamá que ya bajamos- Le contestó mi Edward algo enojado

-¡Yo nada mas soy el mensajero!… Me da tanto gusto verlos juntos chicos…- Cerró la puerta, pero justamente cuando Edward y yo estábamos a mitad de nuestro beso volvió a aparecer- Una cosa más…

-Si papá, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Eddie olvídalo… bueno la verdad solo espero que hayan usado protección.- Mi suegro nos guiñó un ojo, y cerró la puerta de la habitación, volviendo a dejarnos solos en nuestra intimidad

Perplejos, con la boca abierta, me giré para ver a mi novio, quien tenía la misma expresión que yo, totalmente pálidos y preocupados. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes, y al unísono nos preguntamos ¿¡Usamos protección!

* * *

><p>"<em>Éste viernes por la noche: Hagámoslo todo otra vez". <em>

Pipa de agua: Se usa para fumar marihuana

Jimmy Hendrix: Fabuloso guitarrista de la década de los '70

ETS: Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual

Cheque a Fecha: Expresión que se utiliza para decir que en unos años el o ella será guapo(a)

* * *

><p>Y ahora regresa a la historia: <strong> Tan sólo... mírame. :D<strong>


End file.
